


How Did We Get Here

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after-effects of an encounter has left Yosuke unknowingly doing things as Yu is the one left responsible for watching after him. A span of 24 hours reveals far too much for both of them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow they had ended up in the back alleyway of Junes.

Somehow Yosuke had ended up on his _knees_.

 ~~A~~ nd somehow Yu had ended up with his pants undone.

Somehow Yosuke had ended up tugging down those pants.

And somehow Yu had ended up watching his best friend start to do _very_ inappropriate things to **him**.

 **H** ow **D** id **W** e **G** et **H** ere

 

It had been one of those days that felt like it was _never_ going to end.

Venturing back into the recesses of the TV world, the group had been training non-stop for at least two straight hours. It was as Yukiko sighed and began to lean onto Chie that everyone realized how fatigue was starting to take over each of them individually.

For the past few months they had built up their stamina and had been able to spend long durations of time in that enclosed dimension. But, that didn’t stop them from feeling extra tired that night. It had been the end to a rather long week.

The Saturday evening had been decided to be spent training for whatever else came their way in the future. They had to be ready for anything, and it always gave them an excuse to hang out together.

Everything had been going smoothly so far.

Chie had Yukiko’s arm thrown over her should as she helped her to walk on the path that was leading them back to the central area. The rest of them were trailing behind of them, keeping a careful look out for anything that might attempt to surprise them.

“Man that last Arcana card was rigged I swear.” Kanji was muttering lowly at how they had been knocked down to low HP because of the Death Arcana card that had been drawn.

“That what happens when you take a risk.” The leader of the group commented as he had been the one who drew the card. He was the only one with the ability to do so since he had the ‘wild’ card attachment to himself and his personas.

“Well anyways, at least we’re off tomorrow. Can sleep in aaaall day.” Yosuke stretched his arms before letting out a soft yawn afterward.

“Didn’t you tell me you had the afternoon shift tomorrow?” Yu instantly added causing his friend to remember that he did indeed have to work at Junes the next day. His face instantly fell, and he was almost inconsolable at that point.

 “Uh-oh, uh-oh, something bearrifying is coming closer!”

Everyone instantly stopped at Teddie’s warning. They were all backed against one another, glancing around through their special glasses so that none of the fog hindered their vision.

“I don’t see anything.” Chie was still keeping Yukiko close to her as she was glancing around quickly.

“Let me look.” Rise quickly summoned her persona, letting her ability start taking affect as soon as it appeared behind of her. “I don’t see anything through my sensors. Teddie are you sure you sensed something?”

“Yes, it was _beeeary_ strange.”

A deliberation started on whether or not to just continue to the exit since they were so close or to investigate this further. Most of the group had decided on the first option, so they quickly began to resume their walk to their original destination.

“It’s coming-kuma!”

Teddie’s voice shot through the air just as a sudden gust of wind above them halted any of their advances forward. A rather large looking shadow leered down at them, flapping its wings as it had a demonic presence in its purple eyes. The figure was strange, almost taking the appearance of a woman or man, depending on which sex was looking at it in that moment.

Rise triggered her ability with haste, sensing the stats of the shadow to be unyielding to any type of weakness.

“It appears to be some sort of demon, but it has no weakness!”

Yosuke was already jumping in mid-air, smashing at his card to reveal Jiraya. The leader was quick to follow suit, summoning his own persona to have Izanagi join the fray.

The others stood back, deciding to let them attempt to take care of it on their own first. They were all exhausted, and it seemed as if they had more energy than they did at the moment.

The shadow was persistent in dodging frontal attacks made from both of the young men’s personas. As it screeched, its tone of voice came out almost alluringly. Both of the current fighters glanced over at one another, looking rather surprised.

The creature lifted its arms, its chest being exposed to reveal an obvious set of breasts. Rise’s sensors picked up an additional amount of information just as the creature had changed its position.

“It’s a succubus! Be careful not to let it get close to you!”

At this, both of the men looked at one another again with a slight twitch in their facial features.

“I’m not into boobs that try to kill me.” Yosuke lifted his arm to signal for his persona to attempt a strike before the shadow was able to continue further in what appeared to be a powering up stance.

Yu stood still. He had a sudden gut feeling that something was off. Why would the shadow just simply stand there completely open for an attack? Just as he was about to call out to his friend, something unexpected occurred.

“Yosuke, hold on a minute-!”

“Jiraya!” Brown irises held a fierce intent in them. He could feel his persona moving to attack, but within a matter of seconds he felt a sudden feeling take over his body.

It was a rather euphoric feeling.

Yu’s gaze caught sight of a slightly faded clone of the shadow that had appeared directly behind of the other man nearby. It looked as if it had blown some sort of pink mist onto his body. The figure vanished directly afterward, leaving the faltering body of his friend in its wake.

Without hesitation, Yu ran over to the man, quick to catch him in his arms before he fell to the ground.

The others gasped, and Kanji was already quick to summon his persona.

“I’m gonna beat the shit outta you!” He yelled and began to do quite literally what he said.

Grey eyes stared down at the figure in his arms with nothing but complete worry etched on his facial features. He could see his friend slowly open his eyes to stare back up at him, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

“You’re looking at me as if I had died.”

“I just-are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine. You’re worrying about me like you’re in love with me or something.”

Yu shook his head. Normally he would’ve written it off with a blunt statement, but in this case he had been genuinely worried about the well-being of his friend.

“Can you stand?”

“I think so…”

The two of them began to gradually make their way to an upright position. Yosuke was almost to the half-way point, but his knees buckled and soon he was teetering back into the arms of the man next to him.

“Yosuke!” Everyone stared over at the young man who was now passed out in the arms of their leader.

-          *

About an hour passed. Kanji had managed to fend off the monster enough to make it flee from the area. If they ever saw it again, well, who knew or cared. All anyone was worried about was Yosuke’s condition and just returning back to the real world safely.

The electronics department of Junes had been deserted, which let them avoid any odd questions about the Junes’ Prince being unconscious.

“We can’t just take him home like this.” Chie had been switching between helping her friend from passing out from exhaustion just as she was stuck in a worrying fit over her other friend who was _already_ passed out.

“I’ll take him back to my place for the night.” Yu intervened, already knowing that the unconscious man’s parents wouldn’t even notice since they were out of town for the next week.

“All right. Call me tomorrow and let me know if he’s okay please?” The brunette girl received a nod from the leader of the group just before herself and Yukiko began to head towards the exit.

“Do you need me to carry him back to your house?” Kanji was pretty tough, but when it came to his friends he was a compassionate ball of mush.

“I’m sure I can manage, but thanks.”

He nodded before heading towards the exit with Naoto close at his heels. Rise looked at the two of them with a slightly tearful gaze.

“I hope he’s okay. Get some rest too Narukami-kun.” She quickly turned to catch up with the other two who had just exited the building.

Finally being left alone, Yu began the journey back to his uncle’s house.

His arms had been a little tired from training earlier, but he was still managing to hold his friend on his back. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel relief whenever he was finally stepping to the front door of the house. Sliding the key into the lock, he slowly pushed open the door to see that the lights were already off. Everyone appeared to be asleep, or well, Nanako was at least asleep. He was never certain if Dojima ever returned home sometimes.

Carefully, he turned and locked the door before shifting the body on his back so he had a good grip while starting to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Making a swift bee-line to his room, he was able to completely relax whenever he shut and locked his bedroom door.

The moonlight provided enough light to let him walk across his room to slowly lay his friend back onto his bed. As he looked down at the figure, he could still see his chest rising and falling slowly. At least he was still breathing.

Fatigue was quickly making its point on his own body, so he quickly set his glasses aside on his bedside table. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it on the chair at his desk along with his school pants. He decided to hang them up in the morning.

With nothing but a short sleeve shirt on and his boxers, he then turned his attention to his friend.

Seeing he should at least get him comfortable, he started slipping off his shoes. His hands then moved to lift up the upper part of his body enough so that he could first remove those orange headphones. He then started to tug off his jacket from each arm before tossing it on the same chair where his own uniform was. The pants soon followed suit.

Yu admired his handy work. That was the first time he had ever undressed another guy before.

Trying not to read too much into it, he gently moved the dead weight of his friend further onto the bed so that he was in a proper laying position. He knew it would be awkward, but the spare futon was downstairs and it was far too late to go down and get it.

Not to mention, it was probably better if he was able to keep a close eye on his condition. None of them had been able to figure out just what the shadow had put into his system.

Both figures were lying in bed at that point, and as soon as Yu’s head hit his pillow, he was already drifting off into his own realm of sleep.

**I n h a l e . E x h a l e .**

The hours of the night had started moving into the earlier hours of the morning. The digital clock on the bedside table had just switched to 2:30 am.

Yu was fast asleep, completely enthralled in whatever dreams had been playing in his mind. The figure that was beside of him had lain dormant ever since he had been positioned on the bed a few hours beforehand.

But, it was then that eyelids slid open showing a rather distant-looking shade of brown.

The formerly unconscious young man slowly sat up, his head then turning to the left to see the slumbering man next to him. A single hand moved, starting to trace up the left leg of the sleeping man’s figure. Yosuke shifted his body closer, letting himself straddle over the man before starting to rest his on top of the unmoving figure.

Yu hadn’t felt any sort of presence on top of him. His dreams were drastically shifting to that of a rather promiscuous nature though within a matter of seconds.

Fingertips met a hip bone, gripping onto them securely before Yosuke let his weight shift down to rub his hips down, letting the rather private area between his legs begin to rub over the man beneath of him.

The dream that was being played out in the still sleeping man’s mind was different to say the least. Never before had he ever felt himself getting so turned on so quickly. A figure was shadowed, but sitting on top of him, grinding down against him as subtle moans could be heard.

Unable to see just who it was, Yu couldn’t help but to let himself become almost enraptured in the pleasure that was forming between them. His hands moved up, grabbing at those hips to force them down onto him even harder.

But that was when he realized just how hard he was, but wait, was he _that_ hard. There was no way he had grown to such a size. And as the shadows on the person above him began to fade, he caught a perfect glimpse of just who was on top of him in his dream.

Jolting awake, Yu breathed out uneasily. But no sense of calm was given to him.

The scandalous reality of having Yosuke grinding down onto him not only in his dreams but also in reality was **_dangerously_** unsettling to him.

“Yosuke, what the hell is going on?”

Feeling how his hardness had still remained, he quickly moved to grab onto his friend to stop him.

Nothing but a smirk was given to him as those lips were parting to let a subtle moan escape. It was shockingly…alluring.

Yu shook his head, hastily grabbing the pair of hips that were still moving above him. With careful precision, he flipped their bodies around so that he was towering above the other man.

Staring down at him intently, he looked into those brown eyes, trying to see some sort of emotion to understand just _what_ had caused him to do such a thing.

Returning home, his friend had been completely unconscious for over an hour by that time. And now he was wide awake, seemingly fine aside from trying to sexually advance on him in his sleep.

The dream triggered in his mind, but his priorities quickly got set straight. He’d ponder on such an odd coincidence later on.

“Yosuke, what is **_wrong_** with you?”

“Nothing. And nothing seems to be wrong with _you_ either.” Yosuke let a smirk start on his lips as he moved his right knee up to rub against the hardness that was still apparent on the man hovering over him.

“Stop it.” Yu quickly moved a hand to push that knee back down onto the bed.

“Why? You liked it too, didn’t you?”

Not noticing any sense of life in those brown eyes, Yu began to wonder if something had indeed began to trigger in his friend’s system. He slid off of him, sitting on the bed as he kept a close eye on him.

“We should go back to sleep.”

“But I’ve got a problem I need to take care of. Yosuke began to slide his hand down his chest, slowly edging towards the top of his boxers as he was sure to keep his gaze set on the man nearby the entire time.

“You’ll thank me later.”

Yu moved over his friend, quickly running his hands onto both sides of his neck. Pressing on the pulse points, within a matter of seconds he noticed those brown eyes disappearing from view once again.

Falling back in a sitting position, Yu leaned his head back against the wall as his grey eyes still lingered on his friend who he just had to forcefully push back into unconsciousness.

It had been obvious that something was amiss with him. There was no way, no way that Yosuke would’ve ever acted like that. He knew that the other was straight. All he ever did was prattle on about girls. He would’ve never climbed on top of him, a **_guy_** , while he was asleep and…Yu was trying to forget what it had _felt_ like.

Shifting slightly, he began to lie back down as he tried to ignore the severe problem that was still trying to die down along the lower part of his body.

-          *

The next morning, everything that happened from the moment both of the young men awoke was like something out of the Twilight Zone.

Yu was in the middle of his morning routine. As he walked out of his bathroom with a fresh and clean mouth, he noticed Yosuke yawning and rising up from bed.

“Care to explain how I ended up in your bed?” He was winking over at his friend just as Yu could clearly see that normal-looking gleam in his eyes. That was a relief at least.

“Well, you passed out yesterday and no one was sure why. None of us wanted you to stay at home alone.”

Yosuke looked a little confused as he was trying to remember that far back. He had never been good at remembering anything from the previous day.

“Ahhhh well, whatever. Long as you didn’t make a move on me in my sleep, then I’m good.” He got up and went to head into the bathroom.

Yu was trying not to say something sarcastic in response, seeing as, all of the above had occurred.

They had ended up leaving the house about an hour later. Yosuke had to attend to his shift at Junes that afternoon, and the other had decided that he needed to go into town to buy a few supplies for the team.

It was strange to him though. It was obvious that his friend hadn’t remembered anything from last night. Maybe he had just been under some sort of haze from whatever that shadow had cast on him. Or maybe he just was too caught up in one of those dreams to realize it had been real.

But wait, he had also been in his own, private dream and he had easily been woken up from it to see what had been really happening. Another confusing question formed as he tried to think of just why his dream had been an obvious implication of what had been happening in reality.

Probably some sort of spell.

“Can you not be so boring whenever I get off my shift?” Yosuke had been prattling on about some passing girls and then he had changed to talking about how he wanted to hang out after work again that night.

“Sorry. I’ll be here when you get off work.”

The man nodded and gave a swift, casual salute before heading into the large department store.

Both went about their business that day, not really dwelling too much on the past events. Yosuke hadn’t thought about anything from the previous night, seeing as, all he could recall was fighting some monster. After that there was just nothing to remember.

He never let simple things like that bother him. He had woken up in his friend’s bed, and he was alive. That’s all that had been important to him. So he went about his shift, never realizing what he had _actually_ done during the late hours of the night.

Yu was distracting himself with shopping. He had gathered some supplies from the item store as well as pharmacy section. The book store also caught his interested with a new title appearing in the window display. With a bag in his hand holding all the items he bought that day, he realized that time had already flown by so quickly.

He already had less than an hour left before he was to meet his friend at Junes.

Just as he was heading over to pick up something for them to take home and eat that night, he heard his phone ring.

“Hello?”

“Senseeei, it’s Teddie!”

“Is something wrong?”

The phone sounded like it was being pulled away, and a few seconds later he heard Chie’s voice on the line.

“Yu, there’s something we found out about the shadow from last night.”

He quickly found a bench to sit on, setting his bag down so that he could focus on what was being said to him.

“Apparently, Teddie was able to remember a similar shadow that had appeared some time ago. It’s something close to a succubus.”

Yu felt a bit uneasy at the sound of this. Chie continued on.

“Normally, it’s not dangerous but, there are the rare occasions where it can affect people to do things.”

“Things like what?”

“Well…it can make people try to act out their deepest desires.”

Feeling a huge dose of reality shock set in, Yu had to lean back against the bench for support as he tried not to freak out mid-conversation.

“Has Yosuke done anything weird?”

“No. He was asleep all of last night and he woke up completely fine this morning.”

Yu lied in the most monotone yet normal voice he could muster.

“That’s good then. Like I said, it’s supposedly _really_ rare if it ever does happen. Teddie said if it does, that the effect is only for a short period of time, so I imagine it would be something like a 24 hour thing.”

Counting back the time in his mind, Yu realized that there was still at least 7 more possible hours for his friend to become almost possessed by whatever was still in his system.

“I’ll make sure to keep a close eye on him.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine. Should we schedule a meeting at Junes after school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tell the others for me.”

“On it now. Talk to you later.”

Yu said his goodbye before shutting his phone. Closing his eyes, he tried not to begin thinking too deeply into the implications of what had happened last night.

If what Chie had told him was correct, then that would mean that somewhere in Yosuke’s mind, he had truly wanted to do those things to him. His head leaned back onto the bench as he stared up at the partly cloudy sky.

What was worse to him was that he had actually physically reacted in a manner that showed he hadn’t minded. Of course, the dream had been sexual in itself that was why he had woken up still being aroused.

The more he thought about it, the more difficult it was to push away the vision of his friend on top of him and grinding down against him. The way their hips had met, it was so rough; the friction had made him wonder if even more intimate things would’ve had an even more intense effect.

Shaking his head, he focused on his friend’s well-being. That was the most important thing.

Never before had he ever saw his friend in that light. He wasn’t about to start now just because of an accidental occurrence from a shadow’s doing. It might’ve been his friend’s deepest desire, but he would never want to feel like he had taken advantage of that if that was the case.

It was true; he had considered Yosuke to be a very good friend of his, pretty much his best friend. They joked around about ‘liking each other’ and were always rather physically close. But it had always been playful and never serious.

Yu snapped himself out of his thoughts, realizing that he had to meet up with the very person he had been pondering on.

Gathering up his bag, he set off to Junes once again, never imagining just what would be in store for him once he arrived.

Something had changed though. It was evident that the mindset of his friend had altered from not being serious to possibly realizing something. Maybe it was because they were so close personality-wise that they had eventually started becoming attracted to each other physically too.

If he had to admit it, his friend wasn’t bad looking. Probably would consider him to be an option if he ever had to date a guy. He had already had his fair share of dating girls, but he wasn’t able to find one that suited his liking very much.


	2. I Think I Know

**H** ow **D** id **W** e **G** et **H** ere

_I Think I Know_

 

Yosuke had long since finished his shift. He was feeling a bit more drained than usual for some reason as he headed towards the elevator to go down to the first floor.

It was probably just from training so much last night. He had let himself get a little carried away from what he could remember. Yawning it off, he stepped out into the lobby of Junes just as he peered through the window.

The person he had been waiting for still hadn’t arrived.

As he walked outside, he felt the slightly cooler breeze hit him. Moving to sit down on the brick ledge, he set his backpack on the ground while debating if he would even have enough time to put his headphones on for some music.

For some reason, something had seemed a little _strange_ about how his friend had been acting around him that day. It could’ve always just been that they were both more tired than usual. Yeah, that was probably it.

His hands itched to reach for his headphones. Moving to do so, he felt his fingertips brush over the sides of them just as his gaze froze on a sight across the street.

Yu had a bag in hand as he stood with a young woman. She looked a little familiar. That was when Yosuke remembered that she had been in charge of the basketball team. The way her hand was touching his was almost overly-familiar. It gave Yosuke an off-putting feeling.

Without realizing it, those brown eyes had begun to shift to a different type of look entirely.

A few minutes passed before the other man had finally parted from the girl and walked across the street. He saw his friend waiting for him, staring down at the ground as he did so.

“Hey, sorry I’m a few minutes late.”

“It’s no problem.” Yosuke sounded normal.

Yu nodded just as he watched the other man get up so they could begin their walk back to the same house that they had left earlier that morning.

“I picked us up some dinner so we don’t have to cook.”

No response was made to what he said though. Yu seemed surprised by this since usually the other would always be annoying him to make some more lunch for both of them. Apparently he was quite a good cook.

“Did you want to-“

The question about possible plans for that evening was cut short. Yosuke had grabbed onto the hand that had been lingering at the other’s side.

The back alleyway of Junes came into view.

“Yosuke, look at me.”

Yu could already feel that same amount of unease as he had last night. All he had to do was catch a glance from those brown eyes to have it confirmed.

His back was pushed into the brick wall. He began to struggle, trying to lift himself off of it but he kept being held back onto the surface by one of his friend’s hands. Just then, he felt his pants already being undone and something being pulled out from the front side of it. Grimacing, he already could tell just from the forward actions that this was definitely not the Yosuke he saw this morning.

“I can please you much more than that bitch can.”

The words were whispered, just as those eyes stared up at him to reveal the side of Yosuke that was apparently showing is deepest desires.

Yu went to grab at the hand that was now holding onto a very private area of his.

“Nah uh uh, I haven’t even started yet.”

Yosuke slapped the hand away before letting his tongue run over the very tip of the length in front of him.

Yu swallowed uneasily. This was definitely not a good situation to be in right now.

The effects of the succubus were clearly present in his best friend.

The last thing he would’ve ever wanted to do was to feel like he had taken advantage of his friend.

The situation was getting out of hand, and Yu could only lean his head back against the wall, trying not to focus in on the reality that was in front of his very eyes.

But as he felt warmth completely swallow all of him-he knew it was going to be far too difficult a task to ignore.

**How had he ended up here again?**

He had only been trying to help his friend.

It was difficult to wait long enough until enough time had passed. Seeing that he was fully distracted, Yu leaned down and moved his hands around that fair-skinned neck to enact that same method as he had the night before.

“..Yosuke.”

His unconscious friend staggered forward into him.

Finding a way to re-compose himself **and** carry his unconscious friend back to his house was no easy feat. Luckily, whenever he arrived home, Nanako was nowhere to be found once again. A note on the fridge had stated that she was over at a friend’s house and wouldn’t be home until the following afternoon.

Heading back up to his room, he let his friend lay down on his bed once again as he then began to pace back and forth across his room.

The fact that things had progressed this far was making him worried.

The idea that he actually enjoyed how he had- _no_ he wasn’t going to dive into that again.

Something had changed though. It was evident that the mindset on his friend had altered from not being serious to possibly realizing something. Maybe it was because they were so close personality-wise Yosuke had eventually started becoming attracted to him physically too. It had been a one-sided attraction, but now, after last night, Yu wasn’t sure if it was still that way.

If he had to admit it, his friend wasn’t bad looking. Probably would consider him to be an option if he ever had to date a guy. He had already had his fair share of dating girls, but he wasn’t able to find one that suited his liking very much. Those brown eyes and auburn locks of hair along with fair skin made Yosuke quite feminine looking in some instances.

He just wasn’t expecting to feel so **attracted** to him.

But then again, he’d never known that his best friend had been feeling this way either. Was this some sort of strange path on his destiny forcing him to realize that they were supposed to recognize their true feelings?

Starting to feel a bit miffed by the idea of fate, he quickly wrote it off. It was certainly strange though that he hadn’t been taking more pre-cautions to avoid more incidents. Did he inwardly _want_ this to happen?

He was a teenager, so there were hormones. The thought of having that sexual release was always something he enjoyed, but never did he think it might’ve been possible with his best friend.

Never did he imagine getting hard _because_ of his best friend.

All the ideas were increasingly unsettling, and the guilt of actually letting his friend do something so intimate to him without consent was starting to affect him greatly. Yu knew that while Yosuke was under the influence of the shadow’s spell that it was making him do things that he secretly wanted to do. But that still didn’t make Yu feel as if it wasn’t entirely right.

The sound of his desk chair creaked lightly as he leaned his weight back against it. No sense could be made on what was right or wrong in the situation, and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk to the others about it. He also didn’t want to embarrass his friend, because he knew that his friend would never do that to him if the situation had been reversed.

The only question was, would he tell Yosuke what he unknowingly did?

Staring over at the unconscious figure sprawled over his bed; he could only hope that he would remain knocked out for the rest of the evening. Or at least, until after midnight.

-          *

**11:22 pm.**

The hours had been passing agonizingly slow.

Yu was relaxed back on his couch, laid in a way so that he was able to simply glance up at the figure in his bed. It had been quite nerve-racking, constantly having to worry that a simple difference in breathing pattern might have been the signal that his friend had woken up.

But so far he hadn’t.

It was growing closer to the time that the effects were to wear off, and with every second that passed on his digital clock, he could only wish that time would go by faster.

As he flipped a page in his book, his stomach growled lowly.

Ever since he had gotten home earlier that evening, he had been so stressed out and lost in thought that he had forgotten about dinner. Not only that, he wanted to wait until his friend awoke so they could eat together. It would’ve been rude for him to eat without him. Plus eating alone was never fun.

The book was set aside on the table. The figure dressed entirely in black from his long-sleeve shirt to his pants slowly sat up from the couch. Deciding he would at least go and begin to prepare dinner so he could wake up his friend after midnight, he started to head for his bedroom door.

But a sudden rustling in the bed behind of him stopped him instantly.

A loud yawn was heard, and just as grey eyes quickly turned around to look, a rather sleepy looking Yosuke was staring back at him.

“Dude, why do I keep ending up in your bed?”

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Yu turned and let his hand rest on his hip as he started his small explanation.

“Well, you passed out again after you got off work.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I did feel kinda tired when I got off work. So maybe that was it.”

“Probably.”

Yu still left the truth to the matter hidden. Seeing the other man stand up to stretch properly, it was then he heard a stomach other than his own growl.

“I was just about to head downstairs to start making dinner.”

“Mmmm lead the way.”

It was a relief to know that the normal Yosuke was lingering around him. If all went well, he would stay that way for the last 35 minutes that remained until midnight.

Yu was pulling out what he had bought at the store from the fridge as Yosuke sat on top of the counter nearby.

“So what have you been up to? You haven’t been some weirdo watching me sleep have you?”

With a low chuckle, the young man in black put a container of soup into the pan on the stove top so it could heat up. The rest of the packaged food could be eaten cold.

“I was reading.”

“Porn?”

It didn’t surprise him that his friend instantly jumped to that conclusion.

“I don’t read it as often as you do.”

Yosuke waved off the remark.

His brown eyes trailed onto the figure nearby, watching him as he was meticulously preparing their meal by placing the boxed food out onto proper dishes.

Thinking back, he had apparently fallen unconscious again. That was twice in the past day or so. It wasn’t like his body to do that, maybe the stress was getting to him.

He didn’t want to think on that topic, but he felt a sudden thought pop into his mind. It was the last thing he could remember from earlier that afternoon.

“Anyways, who was that girl I saw you with?”

Yu began stirring the soup in the pot before he turned to look over at his friend.

“She’s the manager of the basketball team.”

“Oh.”

Feeling that the other’s reply had been rather odd, Yu let his attention stay on him.

“Are you hittin’ that too?”

Yosuke had managed to ask this in his usual, guyish manner but inwardly he felt his stomach drop.

“I’m not. And besides, she likes Kou.”

“Really?”

For some reason, that didn’t seem to quell whatever it was that had started building up in Yosuke.

“Yeah. But Kou likes Chie so. It’s complicated.”

Feeling as if his friend’s response hadn’t clearly triggered any oddness to occur, Yu returned his attention to finishing placing the rest of the food out on a dish.

“I didn’t like how she touched your hand.”

That was definitely something he wasn’t expecting to hear.

Yu’s gaze shifted back to see a lifeless look staring over at him from the countertop.

His eyes then glanced at the clock on the wall.

**11:46pm.**

“I remember that girl now. She’s the one who forced you to go out with her. And she also tried to kiss you.”

The obvious change in Yosuke was noticeable now as his voice began to get borderline possessive.

“I’m so sick of hearing about how all these girls are all over you or in love with you.”

Within seconds, Yosuke had slid off the counter and was now leaning his head up closer to the other man’s.

“No one knows you like I do.” One of his hands slid down, touching at the hem of black pants before the fingertips from that hand dragged downward to the front of his crotch.

**11:48pm.**

Yu grabbed onto that hand trying to touch him.

He had admitted to himself that he was feeling an attraction to his friend.

But he wasn’t going to let it happen like this.

“Why don’t you tell me this yourself?”

“I’m telling you _now_.”

Brown eyes stared at him intently, never losing their lifeless shade regardless of how the emotions were intensifying in that voice.

“I’m the only one who knows all of you. I’m the only one who can let you take all of your frustration out on; I’m not fragile like some common high school whore.”

Yu felt himself having to tighten his grip on the wrist he held.

“You can’t be as rough with a girl, but you can be as rough as you want with me.” Yosuke breathed the words out that they were almost close to that of a moan.

**11:51pm.**

“As much as I enjoy the idea of sex, that’s not all I want from you.”

Surprising even himself, Yu felt something drastically change in that instant.

Did he really just say that? It was true in terms of relationships that he was never one to just be looking for a physical attraction. He wanted the entire package. And in some weird circumstance, it seemed as if, his best friend was all of that.

It was just strange how he was coming to realize all of this because of a succubus.

He chopped it up to that they’re friendship was just fucked up like that.

**11:54pm.**

“Then what about how you had started getting all hot and heavy because of me last night?”

Yu looked away, feeling rather ashamed that he had let something like that actually occur.

“I didn’t realize what was really happening.”

“But you liked it didn’t you? So why don’t you let me finish what I started?” The voice had lowered, clearly almost becoming agitated with how much refusal he was receiving.

“Maybe I will, when you’re yourself again.”


	3. There Is Something I See In You

-          _There Is Something I See In You_

**11:57pm**

“I _am_ myself. I’m just showing you what I want.”

Yosuke tried to lean his body against the tall figure in front of him.

“Believe me; I’ve gotten a clear understanding of what it is you want.”

**11:58pm**

“Then why don’t you give it to me? If you don’t then I’ll just go find someone else who will.”

Sensing that he wasn’t going to be getting what it was that he desired from the man in front of him, Yosuke started shifting gears and began to pull his grasp away from the hand that was holding onto him almost direly.

Yu suddenly felt very worried and only increased the amount of strength he was applying to that wrist.

“ **Let. Me. _Go_**.”

The underlying tone was full of nothing but anger, and the lifeless look peered up at him as his body remained turned to try and leave.

“You’re not leaving like this.”

The possessed young man smirked before moving his free hand to grab at his crotch again. The unexpected touch made his grip loosen allowing Yosuke enough time to slip away and start heading towards the door.

Feeling very annoyed with all of this, Yu raced after him, effortlessly pushing the other back against the living room wall.

**11:59pm**

Grey eyes flashed with a mix of irritation and refusal to let go.

“I thought you didn’t want me. Suddenly changing your mind?” The voice began to delve back into that tone meant to tempt its listener.

Yu grimaced. He wasn’t sure what had made him suddenly teeter over the edge of being calm. It was probably the instant that he had imagined his friend with someone else.

Now he understood how the other had felt.

“Does it matter?”

“You know it does because then I get to fuc-“

**12:00am.**

The last bits of that sentence were never finished.

Yosuke’s figure suddenly went completely limp for a second.

Yu still held him against the wall, swallowing anxiously as he wasn’t sure just how things were going to develop now.

That was when life began to reveal itself in the auburn-haired man again. Those brown eyes slowly raised themselves to show a sense of normalcy.

“Are you, **_you_**?”

“ _Am I me_..?”

Yosuke looked really confused for a moment.

“I mean, never mind.”

Realizing he was being held up against the wall, Yosuke started questioning his friend. The last thing he remembered was talking in the kitchen.

“Is something wrong? Did we get into a fight or something?”

The sudden sense of not remembering how he had ended up over here started running through Yosuke’s mind.

“Did I pass out again or something?”

“Yeah something like that.”

Although the possession seemed to be over, Yu still hadn’t moved an inch from his position. His hands were still holding onto those shoulders to keep them pushed into the wall just as he stared at the slightly shorter man.

“Do you remember _anything_?”

“Well if I pass out, how would I remember anything?”

“….”

Yu was silent for a moment. That worried Yosuke to bits.

“Did something else happen?”

“I don’t know how to begin explaining this.”

“Explain it to where I can understand.”

Yosuke was well to put it bluntly, _an idiot_. He didn’t take overly descriptive or confusing things very well.

“That shadow last night had produced something near you right before you passed out the first time.”

“Okay and..?”

“You’ve been possessed.”

“Like…my head spinning possessed?”

Yosuke recalled the Exorcist. He suddenly got a cold shiver down his spine.

“No more along the lines of, you were doing things when you were supposedly unconscious.”

“ _Huh_?”

“The effects of a succubus are that you act out your deepest desires.”

That line triggered an instant tension in the room. Silence was inserted into the conversation as Yosuke immediately had his thoughts reeling.

**_He knew._ **

Just looking at those grey eyes, he could tell that he had done or said something to give himself away.

All this time, he had done so well to hide everything he had felt for his best friend. All the pent up feelings were so difficult to restrain, but he had been doing it by some miracle.

To know that it had been revealed like this, it just wasn’t fair.

“Sorry if I did anything.”

There was nothing else he could say.

He imagined it must have been hell, having to sit there for this long constantly worrying that your best friend might make a move on you. And Yosuke didn’t need an explanation on that, he knew what type of creatures succubus’ were from mythology, and he could assume just what he probably had tried when he was possessed.

“It’s fine. I just want to make sure that it’s all out of your system.”

Yu tilted his head to the side a bit, carefully watching his friend and his mannerisms.

“Chie said it should’ve only lasted 24 hours, and it’s been past that now.”

“Well I feel fine.”

Yosuke did his best to fake a smile as he could feel the grip on his shoulders slowly loosening.

“Let’s hope so.”

Removing himself from holding the other man against the wall, Yu turned his attention back to the food in the kitchen.

“Dinner should be ready now.”

Suddenly not feeling hungry at all, Yosuke kept his fake smile in place as he tried to seem eager.

“Great, I’m starving man.”

All he could do was fake everything.

The friendship was real.

The bond was real.

The feelings were real.

But he had to fake it _all_ so he didn’t completely break down in front of his best friend.

Yu had taken to finishing preparing the soup giving him a few solitary moments to calm down.

It was clear that both the possessed side of the young man nearby and the current one were _both_ feeling something towards him. He already knew how his friend bottled up his emotions. This wasn’t something that could be put off for very long.

They would have to deal with it soon. With the lives they led, any day could be their end.

The succubus was proving to be the perfect example of that.


	4. It Might Kill Me

_It Might Kill Me_

Never had dinner been so awkward.

Yu had been eating his food in his usual manner. He had been quite hungry after not eating since lunch.

But his grey eyes had been glancing across the table at his friend to see that he had merely been picking at his food, only eating a few bites here and there.

“Do you not like it?”

“Oh no, it’s great!” Yosuke had feigned his reply as he took a rather large bite out of a rice ball.

_Shit, why did this have to go and happen? Things are going to be so weird between us now. He will probably hate being around me, we probably won’t hang out as much._

Then his thoughts starting jumping to even worse case scenarios. He would ditch him for some girl again. The last time that happened, he had understood but inwardly he was so crushed.

It wasn’t like it had been his friend’s fault though. His feelings had remained in the deepest parts of himself for a reason.

Yosuke cherished their friendship too much to risk screwing it up.

A good ten minutes of awkwardness later, more than half of the food had been eaten by Yu. The remnants of food were discarded in the trash can just as they were about to head upstairs for a proper night of rest.

No more possessions to deal with. Just real life problems.

“The spare futon is down here. We can grab it if you want and bring it upstairs.”

Yu instructed his friend just as they went to grab it from the hallway closet.

The bed was placed in its usual spot on the center part of the floor after the table and couch had been pushed back to make room.

“Man I’m beat. Time to sleep until whenever…”

Yosuke faked a yawn, watching as his friend moved to his bed before glancing at him as he replied.

 “Tomorrow’s Monday.”

It all felt like the world had gone against him in that instant. The poor guy had already undergone exhaustive sleeping patterns for the past 2 days and now he had to get up for class in just a few hours.

Not even bothering to remove any of his clothes, Yosuke sat down on the futon. The lights were turned off shortly afterward and his brown eyes stared at the bedroom door as he had his back to the bed where is friend lain nearby.

How could he sleep at a time like this?

Yosuke was so worked up over how they were probably never going to be the same now.

They’re dynamic would change. It would all change again and he’d be left alone.

Trying not to start overthinking, he let himself pull the cover over his head as he silently wished that he had his headphones.

The other occupant of the bedroom was wide awake.

The ceiling was being stared at again as it had been earlier that evening.

It had been a great relief to know that he had his friend back. But it was also causing a new issue of how to deal with things now.

They were going to have to talk about it, to deal with it somehow. He could already tell how his friend was attempting to just act as if it didn’t matter.

But his feelings did matter to him. He would never let something as important as that go unacknowledged. Especially not when it came to someone as important to him as Yosuke was.

He was indeed, his best friend. More than anything, the last 24 hours had lit an awakening in his own self.

The realization that he could be physically attracted to the other man was a surprise. It didn’t really faze him though. He already liked his friend’s personality, and they were quite close.

How to go about talking about it was the problem. They were both exhausted, so tonight was probably not the best time to do so. Class was tomorrow, and then they would probably end up hanging out after the group meeting at Junes.

They would just have to get through class.

-          *

“You didn’t do anything funny with Yu did you?”

Chie was giving her friend a once over, raising an eyebrow as Yosuke was laughing everything off rather nervously.

“Ahahaha, course not. I was just asleep 24/7.”

“Hey he’s fine, that’s all that matters.” Kanji was sticking up for his friend as the others were clearly relieved to see that he was well again.

Luckily they had completely bypassed interrogating him on if the succubus did have an effect on him.

Everyone believed that it didn’t.

“Well anyways, we should get to our own homeroom. We’ll see you guys at the food court later!” Rise was grabbing onto Naoto’s arm as she was already dragging her out of the room.

Kanji quickly followed suit and the others took their seats just as homeroom was about to start.

Yosuke slid into his seat. It had been easy enough keeping his normal façade so far, but as he stared at the lecturer, he had the most sullen of looks on his face.

Each hour felt like an eternity, and you could only draw doodles on your notebook so many times.

Normally they would’ve been texting in class, but neither had made any sort of move to initiate the massive conversation of texts that would help make the day go by faster.

Hearing the final bell ring was like a hallelujah chorus.

Every student was quick to gather their belongings and leave the classroom. While some students went to attend to after school activities or to head home, the four of the group that were in the same homeroom began to head to Junes together.

The two girls were in the front, giggling about some topic they had been on since they left campus.

Yu had his school bag in his hand as he could sense the way the man walking near him was keeping to himself. He had been all day, aside from the few moments whenever others were involved.

“How do you feel today?”

Yosuke was startled a little at the question that was suddenly asked of him.

“Oh, well, pretty good. Just wish we hadn’t had school today.”

He laughed lightly and smiled at him, trying not to let it appear as if it was forced but the more he faked it, the more difficult it was to make it seem real.

“I think you should come over after we get back tonight.”

Feeling like that was more of a command than an answer; Yosuke didn’t really feel like it would have been wise for him to refuse. Really, all he wanted to do was to go home, lie in his bed with his music, and try not to constantly beat himself up over how stupid he was for having a crush on his best friend.

“We haven’t really gotten to hang out the past few days with everything that happened.”

“Oh right. Sure no problem.” Yosuke gripped more onto his messenger bag. He wanted to ask a question but he wasn’t sure if it would seem weird.

Well, he’d already screwed up so much, why not just do it some more.

“Should I just plan on staying over again too?”

“Yeah might as well.”

Usually when they would hang out, it could get quite late depending on what they were doing.

The prospect of going home to an empty house wasn’t something Yosuke was looking forward to either. His parents were gone for another five days. That would make him overthink too much and possibly drive him insane.

At least this way, he could admire his crush from afar?

Because that didn’t sound stalkerish in the slightest.

The group had only been in the food court for a good ten minutes until everyone had agreed to head into the TV world again.

“Guys I’m fine seriously, stop stressing out. You might get wrinkles.”

The girls looked horrified at the thought and stopped their non-stop questioning of Yosuke’s condition.

Everyone was pumped the second they had landed in the central area and started running around to find something decent to fight. They always needed more experience, for themselves and their personas. Money was always a nice bonus too.

“Teddie, keep an eye out for the monster from before. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Naoto instructed the bear that had taken to merely rolling along on the floor since running fast enough to keep up with them was hard to do in his suit.

“I’m on it~kuma!”

Shadows gradually began to creep out before them, and they were easily clearing them out of their way with only one to two hits.

Music was blaring through orange headphones as Yosuke was completely caught up in the battles. This was at least proving to be a suitable distraction from the uncertainty with his best friend.

Yu could tell the difference in how his friend normally was in battle. He was dealing more critical hits than usual, and it was good for the team so they could commence all out attacks. But, the look in those brown eyes was concerning to the leader. He knew that the situation was going to affect him and he’d have to take care of it soon, he was just surprised that it was causing him to act like this so quickly.

With a swing of his katana, Yu dealt the final blow to a shadow just as the group took a second to stretch and recompose themselves before they continued onward.

“Yosuke you’re kickin’ ass tonight!” Kanji ran over and smacked his friend on the back lightly as he was laughing.

“You are, it’s actually kind of cool.” Rise said in a girly way as she was blushing a bit from having admitted that.

Yu noticed this and instantly looked over at the man being complimented to see him scratching the back of his head as he appeared to be a little embarrassed.

“Ahaha, well I’ve just got some good music playing.”

For some reason, that lie bothered Yu.

“IT’S COMING, THE SHADOW FROM YESTERDAY! KUMAAAA!”

The sudden outburst that was echoing as it was being yelled caused everyone to instantly freeze and begin looking in all directions.

_“From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were different.”_

A voice was cast over the area so that everyone could hear it.

Strange looks were etched on each person’s face as they were trying to figure out what it sounded like.

**_It sounded like Yosuke._ **

Seven sets of eyes looked over at the auburn-hair in that instance to see him looking just as confused as they were. And his mouth had been unmoving the whole time thus far, even after the voice began to speak more.

_“You were so different and cool; it made me want to see if we were alike too since we were both from the city. But in the end, I realized that it wasn’t just because I thought you were cooler than I would ever be, it was because I was **attracted** to you too.”_

Yosuke felt mortified. He stood there, his fists clutching as he didn’t even want to look at the very person that the voice was hinting at.

_“I thought man, well this can’t hurt, I’ll get to know him. I didn’t think I’d ever end up liking you, liking you more than I ever did a girl.”_

His deepest secret was being unraveled in the worst way imaginable.

In that moment, Yosuke lost the grip on his self-control.

“AGGGH THAT’S NOT TRUE!”

_“So I did. Every time we hung out was better than the last, and it got to the point where I started having thoughts and dreams that weren’t **right** , they just weren’t things you were supposed to think about your best friend who is a **guy**.”_

Yosuke fell to his knees, clutching his headphones against his ears as he tried to tune out the world around him. It was already the most humiliating of circumstances, having his most secret of thoughts being broadcasted to everyone. It was even worse because the one he had been holding all of this back, the one he had looked up to, the one he had wanted more than anything- **he was hearing every word**.

He never wanted to have his thoughts exposed like this. He felt naked, completely helpless as he was trying his best not to completely break down.

_“But, he still refused me even after I tried to touch him **and** suck him off. I still can’t believe he turned that down, man. And even after I went to leave to find someone else, he stopped me but didn’t **do** anything. If I can’t even get him to fuck me then I’ve really got no chance.”_

The shadow slowly slid down from the nothingness above them.

It had taken a different form. Those purple eyes were still there but the body had changed to the form of Yosuke.

“Is it his shadow again?!” Chie was beyond confused at this point as the group was steadily trying to recompose themselves from the overload of information they had just heard.

Rise quickly activated her persona’s ability, scanning at the figure as fast as she could.

“It doesn’t seem like it. It still had no weakness like last time!”

“It’s still that same shadow-kuma!”

“More information is coming onto my sensors. It looks like it has the power to possess as well as read the thoughts of whoever it possesses. That’s its most devastating technique-it’s called Denounce.”

The words came out in a rush, but everyone understood the meaning very well.

Kanji leaned down, touching Yosuke’s shoulder as if it was his silent way of saying it was going to be fine.

“I’m going to kick your mother fucking ass for saying something that wasn’t **yours** to say.”

The blond-man yelled for his persona, letting his fist make contact with the figure that was standing nearby.

Yosuke wanted to move, to at least help, but he was just frozen.

It hadn’t been easy, going through that day as if everything was fine. As if he hadn’t completely made a fool of himself and ruined things with his best friend. The worst part had been not knowing about how Yu really felt about what had happened and not even being able to remember anything that he had tried to do when he was possessed.

The shadow disappeared after being struck a few times, reappearing near Yosuke a few seconds later.

Not even caring at this point, Yosuke stood still, feeling nothing but a sliver of cold air pressing along his throat.

“I can give you what it is you really want.”

All of the personas that had been moving in to attack instantly stopped.

The demon leered over, slowly transforming into the figure of a certain grey-eyed individual.

The voice shifted, forming into a whisper as Yosuke heard that voice even over the loud beat of the bass in his ears.

“Just come with me. I can be the man you’ve been yearning for.”

Brown eyes closed as he was trying not to pass out from sheer shock of everything that had happened so far. He sensed the real Yu looking over at him. There was a hardened look on his face; yet, there was also that hint of anger forming in his grey eyes.

“ **IZANAGI!** ’

The group was startled at the calling of a persona to attack.

Sneering, the demon removed its hold on Yosuke’s frame. A string of lightning attacks were being thrown its way and it was attempting to dodge every strike.

Yu had never felt so much _anger_ boiling within him. It had been one thing to simply possess his friend for a day, it was entirely another to read his thoughts and broadcast them publically. Not to mention, now the demon was just playing with the other man’s heart and mind by taking the form of himself.

**_Burning Up._ **

“IZANAGI!!!” The persona zoomed in with such speed that even the demon couldn’t get away in time for once. The sword clashed against its form, just as Kanji ordered his persona to move in for the kill.

Yukiko twirled her fan, letting a fire attack be cast just as threw a fist down against the demon that was now evaporating back into its true form.

Yosuke stared at the scene through half-lidded eyes.

His headphones had slipped down slightly and fell back onto his shoulders from the commotion of the demon having moved away from him before.

The sound of a familiar voice drew closer to him, and within seconds he was staring into grey.

“Yosuke, Yosuke _say something_.”

Yu had his hands clutching onto the man’s arms, shaking him slightly as he was almost desperate to just make sure that nothing else had happened to him when the demon had gotten so close to him.

“I’m sorry.”

The words were slipping from his lips as he still stared at the figure in front of him with a blank stare.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all of that.”

“Yosuke…”

Hands that had been clutching at a school uniform jacket loosened slightly.

“I didn’t want to do this here. I wanted to wait until we got home tonight, but I can’t take seeing you like this.”

All it had taken was for their bond to be tested. The closeness, the physical aspect, and now _all_ of their emotions as a whole. In less than 48 hours, Yu had undergone a roller coaster ride from hell, experiencing all of his best friend’s deepest thoughts and desires. And still he remained, unmoving from his side.

For some reason, something had latched itself onto him. A chain of sorts, just from the recognition that there was definitely an intense connection between them. It spawned into a physical form, and then into an emotional one. Yu had come to his senses shortly after his friend had returned to normal the night beforehand, and he already knew what he had to do.

Yu moved his right hand up, letting his thumb run over a soft pink lower lip. It had been a movement to see if he would get the man’s attention and brown eyes sparked up a little from it. Moving in gradually, the world became nothingness to both of them as their lips met for the first time.

It was gentle, soothing, and much needed. Yosuke had instantly snapped out of his trance, realizing that the man he had been longing for was _kissing_ him. His hand moved, gripping at the open school-jacket on the other’s frame. His eyes slid shut, lips returning the feeling of the kiss with a passion that had been held back for far too long. He clung so tightly onto the jacket in his hand to make sure that his friend didn’t slip away from him.

Yu moved his other hand, running it into auburn-locks, letting them tangle into every strand as he forced their lips together so much that they might’ve bruised. The entire time, all Yosuke could think was how he never wanted it to end. He never thought they would’ve reached this point.

The shadow had long since been defeated. The other five members of the group were standing nearby, trying not to look too surprised at what had progressed.

Their lips parted away from one another’s for a moment. The ferocity of the kiss had been so extreme that oxygen became a necessity. Yu stared at the face inches away from his own. Flushed cheeks and parted lips made him feel a want to kiss him again.

“If I had known sooner, maybe all of this could’ve been avoided.”

Yosuke’s cheeks darkened even more as he heard this.

“Well now you know-“

“SENSEI, YOU’RE SUCH A GREAT KISSER!”

Teddie was yelling enthusiastically in the background as he now trying to move over to Yukiko to make her kiss him. Chie kicked the bear easily, before crossing her arms with an _hmph_.

“I’m sure I’m great at something else too.”

The implication that was said so that only Yosuke could hear it only made those cheeks grow redder.

It was surely going to be a long night.


	5. But I Want It To Be True

-          _But I Want It To Be True_

Separating from the group had been a nightmare of sorts. Everyone was constantly asking if Yosuke had been okay, but they clearly had forgotten how he had just been practically making out with the leader of the group right in front of them.

Yu had to practically pry the auburn-haired man away from the clinging arm of Rise and Teddie who seemed to be overly worrying. They waved goodbye, heading down the street away from Junes, finally alone.

They’d been walking for a few blocks; their hands were swaying at their sides. A strange contentment hung between them, and without even realizing it their hands had joined together at some point.

Yosuke blushed a little upon noticing, and the other just smiled over at him. Their hands swayed together as they turned down the street that led to the Dojima residence.

Nanako had been fast asleep when they strolled in way past midnight. It seemed as if Dojima hadn’t even returned that night since his car wasn’t outside. Careful to be quiet, they walked up the stairs and made it into the bedroom without any issues.

Standing in the doorway, Yosuke was rubbing his arm while looking over at his friend who was slowly undressing to put on his night clothes. He was beyond nervous. Everything had been tipped upside down in just one day. It wasn’t the fact that his feelings had been revealed, it was more so what was implied to possibly happen next.

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he _wanted_ it to happen, it was just, he hadn’t ever thought his best friend would feel the same. His brown eyes stared at the figure tugging his shirt off, the muscles were more than apparent on his body, and just as he went to unbutton his pants, he turned to stare over at the one standing by the door.

Yosuke was trying not to blush too much, but that quota had been filled earlier in the evening. With a slight smirk, Yu approached him.

“Like what you see?”

Stuttering at the words, Yosuke was trying to find some sort of reply but he just ended up exhaling loudly instead.

“What happened to that fire you had when you were possessed?”

The blush only intensified as he could only imagine just what type of things he tried to do much less say whenever his body and mind had been taken over. It was probably quite obscene, but the way grey eyes were staring at him in an almost daring way, it made him want to tap into that side of himself.

“I would rather not try to make moves on you if you’re not gonna return them.”

“Only one way to find out.”

Yosuke felt a jolt of eagerness and wasted no time upon hearing that. His arms flung around Yu’s neck, dragging him down into a rough kiss on impact. Their lips readily ran over one another, tongues already meeting at the connection of their mouths.

Almost hungrily, skinny hips were being grabbed onto, bodies pressing flush together as they stumbled backwards towards no particular destination. Being so caught up in one another, Yosuke’s hands were tracing down now, running over the muscles, touching every bit of skin he could. He could feel a tongue being pushed into his mouth, and with a soft moan of acceptance they were kissing more heatedly.

The button to Yu’s uniform pants were soon undone, unzipping followed after along with a hand slipping inside to rub at the already developing hardness. Unable to restrain himself, Yosuke withdrew from the kiss, sliding down to his knees. Within seconds he had taken the length into his mouth, letting himself taste every inch of his best friend as he had only ever imagined doing.

Yu was completely captivated. His hand already grasped onto auburn hair, gripping roughly at the mouth was slipping over his dick in a perfect movement. The groans that were low kept that licking and sucking to become rougher, the tip was leaking with pre-cum in mere minutes.

“If I had known…”

Hardly able to get a word in through his parted breaths, grey eyes were fixated on the scene happening below. His fingers gripped harder at the locks of hair between his fingertips. “If I had known you were so good at this…” Yosuke stopped, licking at the tip to taste the pre-cum just as he stared up at his friend. “..I would’ve let you do it sooner.”

Moving his hand down, he gripped onto the other’s arm, pulling him back up to stare at him closely. That mouth had been a tease, and forcing a kiss back onto those lips made him start to descend into the next form of desire.

Pushing the uniform jacket off, he then tugged at the white t-shirt, trying not to just rip it off of him instead. Yu growled lowly, letting their hips brush together as his hands then ran past belt loops, tugging the clasp to those pants apart to let nothing but boxers remain on his newly found lover’s body.

“I’ll be sure to do it more often then.” Yosuke inwardly felt embarrassed, but the way steel grey eyes were looking at him almost as if to ravish him, he couldn’t help but to speak in such a sensual tone that was completely unlike him. He was surprised he hadn’t been a complete wreck, but he too was also feeling way too turned on to stop.

“You don’t have a choice now.”

They ended up in a tangled mess on top of the bed. Yu kicked his pants aside just as he felt his boxers being pushed down as he pulled another pair of boxers away in the same instance. Their erections rubbed together, pressing in certain ways that made their bodies shudder. It was a temptation too great, and Yu was already forcing fingers into a tightness that he was aching to press inside of.

Yosuke was falling apart as every moment became greater than the last. It was as he felt their bodies joining as one that he uttered a sound of pleasure mixed with relief. The adjusting was brief, and was once the other was able to move again properly, the only sounds that could be heard were moans and the harsh sounds of sex.

It was true; Yu was very good in the bedroom. His lips moved over fair-skin, kissing at a neck, gradually moving back to devour pink lips that were moaning incessantly. Every move and touch made had an effect on Yosuke, and the one with grey eyes could feel every part of the one he tasted. It was intense and amazing.

The sex became more intimate with deeper thrusts. It became rougher as they felt themselves growing closer to that sensation, and it became surreal when they kissed to show that the passion was there and it _was_ real.

“Yosuke.”

“Yu-“ Names were spoke softly, in gasps as their lips brushed and then lingered again in a lengthy kiss that had their tongues running together, letting moans meld in between.

It was only a few moments later that their bodies began to betray them to that release. Yosuke felt his arms raised, hands gripping onto his own as fingers intertwined together. Their hips pushed together once more, a complete warmth filling inside as white began to cover over their stomachs.

Their lips were still sealed together in a deep kiss. Lingering moans continued as the seconds after that moment passed. Even after, their bodies remained joined as the kiss ended to allow them to stare at one another.

Yosuke was blushing almost insanely as he felt heavy breathing coming from himself and the one above him. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what words were appropriate to say after sex. “You’re like a sex god too, is there nothing you’re not good at?”

He didn’t even know how the words left his mouth, but when they had he could only try to look away as his blush grew worse. Yu simply laughed before kissing onto a pair of lips in way of reply. When he withdrew, he spoke properly.

“We have all night for me to show you how good I am at it.”

“I hope you’re planning on carrying me tomorrow.”

No one in the group asked why Yu was giving piggy back rides to Yosuke during school the next day, although Yukiko and Rise were raging about it all day.

_~ fin._


End file.
